


Tales Of A Unforgivable Sinners

by Zelda355



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Adult Content, Anna's childhood, Captivity, F/M, Kratos is handsome as hell, Religion, Suggestive Themes, There's not enough stories up here about this pairing, Violence, Yuan is a pretty boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda355/pseuds/Zelda355
Summary: For years he spent believing his friend's idea of a world where all Half-elves can live without discrimination by giving him his support. But when Kratos learn about Mithos new age, he left Derris-Kharlan and descended to the world of Sylverant there he met a woman who changes his point of view that made him second guess about his one-time friend.(You can also read this story on fanfiction.net by the same name.)





	1. Overnight conversation: Part One: Chapter: one

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Orion is talking to a guest when his curious granddaughter eavesdrop on thier conversation.
> 
> Any addition editing will be handle later on as this story progress. Until than enjoy. 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years he spent believing his friend's idea of a world where all Half-elves can live without discrimination by giving him his support. But when Kratos learn about Mithos new age, he left Derris-Kharlan and descended to the world of Sylverant there he met a woman who changes his point of view that made him second guess about his one-time friend. 
> 
> (You can also read this story on Fanfiction.net by the same name.)

Anna woke up to the sounds of voices coming from downstairs of her grandfather's home. She looks at her older brother who is still sleeping on the other bed with his back towards, and hand underneath his pillow. "Ryan... Ryan... Did you hear that?" She whispered. He didn't respond to her question, obviously still in a deep sleep like a log.

Anna sighed and undid her blankets that were tightly tugged and getting off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cool hardwood floor, forgetting about her slippers as she stood to tiptoe her way towards the door. Anna kneels down on the floor and presses her ear against it trying to listen but the voices were coming more muffled that way; making it harder for her to hear anything on the conversation going on downstairs. Anna looks at her older brother to once again making sure he didn't suddenly woke up and see her leaving their room at this time of night. Luckily he was still asleep, she got up from _her_ position on the floor and open the door as slowly as she could. Knowingly that the doors in this house has a history of squeaky hinges. Anna exit the room quickly but quietly made her way down the steps.

She stopped at the door and sat down on the last step, pressing her ear against the door.

_"Are you sure?" Said a voice that she recognized as her grandfather's voice. "I wouldn't have come all this way if I wasn't certain... These are the documents you have requested. They're regarding your son-in-law activities before his disappearance."_ Said another voice that she had never heard before. His voice is deep as her grandfather; it makes her wonder if he'll be good at telling bedtime stories with how deep his voice is he could make a lot of different tones. Anna was getting a little carry away with the unknown man's voice and how many bedtime stories she could have him read to her if she ever meets him. She quickly realizes that the conversation was continuing without her listening to them and press her back on the door.

" _So the rumors were only rumors after all,"_ Orion stated. 

_"What rumors?"_

It was quiet for a few minutes before her grandfather replied to the man. " _A few years ago rumors were started around town. People were saying that he had something to do with the Desians activities here. They'd say he was working with them; which it's weird because Desian doesn't usually associate with humans. On top of that bandits been coming here as well and they thought he had something do with them too. Hannah, My daughter. She never believes that her husband would do something like that. She always knew he was doing exactly what these papers suggested."_ She hears him toss the papers down on the coffee table with a slight thud from the weight.  _"Thank you for showing this to me. I can let my daughter know that her husband wasn't part of this."_ Orion said. 

_"Orion, giving you these documents was only partly the reason why I am here."_ Said the stranger."

" _What do you mean?"_ Orion asked.

_"I found something else. But I will only tell you if you want to hear it."_ There was a long pause before Orion told him to continue.

" _Tell me,"_ Orion replied. 

" _Along with my investigation, I found this piece of jewelry in the forest." He said putting down on the table. "It was laying next to a body... And judging on the description you gave me a while ago it matches that man in the forest. The conditions of his body had already decomposed, I will say a year or two at most. I could only tell it was him because of the description of his clothing."_ Orion took the necklaces from him taking a look at it.  _"I would assume that it belongs to your daughter right?"_ He asked.

_"No, my granddaughter actually."_

"Your granddaughter?" 

"Yes, she gave this to him when she was 4-years-old before he left in order to search for some work because he'd lost his last job," Orion replied.

"Anna wanted her father to take it this with him, she said; It was to bring him good luck and to return him safely back... But now have to break it to her as well that her daddy isn't coming home the way we're hoping for." Orion said clutching the locket in his hands.

" _Do you need my help to bring him?"_ He offered.

_"No thank you. You did so much already, and I have some buddies in town can help me out. Come to the shop sometimes and I can make you another sword if you are interested?"_

_"I'm fine with the sword I have now. But thank you for your generosity, Orion. But there something else I have to ask you?"_ Said the stranger. 

" _Sure go ahead."_

_"Is it true that you were the one...."_  

"Anna Irving what are you doing up!? Didn't I put you to bed over three hours ago?" Hannah said from up the stairs. Anna jump when she heard her mother called her name but not only that she full name her but she also caught listening to her grandfather's very private conversation. 'Umm... It isn't what it looks like mommy I promise." Anna said.

Oh really? then tell me what it looks like, Anna." 

"Well...I-I heard s-something downstairs that w-woke me and I wanted to see for myself and because I didn't want to wake you up," Anna explained while shuttling. Hannah motion for her to come upstairs which Anna reluctantly did what she was told. Hannah holds out her hand for her daughter to take and lead back to her room. She opens the door and went towards her bed to remove the blankets and fluff up the pillows. "Okay sweetheart get in..." She said motioning her daughter to come inside the covers.

Anna climbing into the bed as her mother place the blankets up to her chin. "Alright, little one. Do you want to tell me the whole truth this time or are you going to continue on with your story?" She asked her. "The truth will be nice..." Anna mumbled. 

"Let's hear it." 

Anna sighed. "I was in bed and I did hear voices downstairs... I was being careful to not wake Ryan when I left the room. When I was coming down the steps I heard people talking and instantly knew that it was grandpa's voice the other one never heard him before." Anna explained.

'And why were you eavesdropping on your grandfather and his guest?"

"Because I was being nosey, I guess?" Anna replied.

"You guess? Anna you were eavesdropping on your grandfather and you know how much we don't like it when you kids do something that sneaky.." She said out loud but making sure to keep her voice low to not wake Ryan. "I wasn't trying to be sneaky... I was just curious that's all." She stated.

"Curiosity is what killed the cat, Anna. The bottom line eavesdropping on someone is very wrong and you shouldn't do it and justify your reason for doing so doesn't make it right." Her mother added. "You're lucky that your grandfather didn't catch you this time around."

"Does that means I'm not in trouble?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Oh, you are... I just haven't decided on a punishment yet." She replied leaning over and kissed her on the forehead. "But for tonight is time for you to get some sleep, my little girl." Hannah tugged in the blanket tight but enough to suffocate her. "No more adventure for you young lady," She whispered to her and lean over again to give her another kiss on the forehead. "Love you, sweet dreams sweetheart." She whispered. 

"Night mommy, love you too." Hannah smiles and stood up to go over to her son's bed. She picks up the blanket that was on the floor and covers him up to his shoulders he then continues leads over to kiss him on the back of his head. Hannah was walking towards the door when she heard her daughter called her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked voice growing tired by the minute. Noticing this Hannah head back towards her daughter's bed and sat down at her side knowingly that Anna will soon fall asleep so she decided to let her daughter speak what's on her mind.

"What it is sweetheart?" She replied stroking her daughter's hair. 

"Is Daddy working for bad people?" Anna asked. 

Hannah was caught off guard with her daughter's question. She would often ask questions regarding her father but it was never about him working for bad people? "Bad people? Where did you hear that from, Anna?" Hannah questioned. 

"From grandpa... I heard him talking to that man. He was saying people here were making up rumors about daddy saying he was working with the Desians and Bandits. Is it true Mommy? Was daddy doing bad stuff with those mean people that come here a lot?" 

"No baby, Your father wasn't working for the Desians and you can count the bandits as well. You shouldn't worry yourself about adult situations Anna, that's why you shouldn't listen to other people private conversation you might hear something you weren't meant to hear." Hannah replied. "Okay... Is he ever coming home?" Anna asked voice slowly becoming sleepier as she continues to speak. She gives a sad smile but tried to answer her daughter's question anyway. "I don't know, but I'll hope he does one day." She said.

"Mommy... Is daddy ever going to come home from Palmacosta? He's been gone for a long time and I miss him." She spoke softly worried a worried look on her face. looks ah look at her little girl wanting so badly to tell her the truth but she couldn't. Not because she doesn't want to but because she doesn't have all of the answers to give right now. "Do you remember when your father came down for your 4th birthday and he you a shining golden oval-shaped locket with little green vines over the top?" She said suddenly. Anna replied with a nod. "You were so happy that you And you did for a short while; until the day that he was leaving for work again and you wanted so badly to come with him but he couldn't take you because long wrong-way for a then 4-year-old child to travel with her father." She said smiling as she recalled the memory.

"At the end you let him leave without you but not without giving him your locket. So I want you to remember that whatever your father is now that he still has it with him." Hearing her mother words put a big grin on her face.

Hannah glance at the clock and saw it is 4:38 AM and realizing that they spend a long time talking she decided it was time for her little girl to close her eyes and get some shut-eyed being way past your bedtime and You really need to get some z... You have an early day at school tomorrow." She whispered leaning down to give her another kiss on the forehead. Anna turning over on her side and close her eyes, letting sleep take her away to dreamland.

Hannah walking out the room taking one more look at her kids and whispered goodnight to them closes to close the door behind her. She presses her forehead on the door for a moment before turning around to lean her back against the wall sliding down towards the ground.

Whatever he is, whatever he is doing just bring him home to his family. The kids miss him so much, especially Anna. She'd asked about you when the opportunity comes. Ryan looks and acts just like him when he was his age. They're growing up so much since he has been gone and hated the idea that he has to miss so much of these two perfect children's lives." Hannah whispered wiping tears that had fallen down her checks. 

"But please I am begging you... Bring him home to us, however, that may be that fine with me as long he's home..." 

She heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly wiped the tears. Hannah lifted her head to look at him as he appeared up the top of the stairs and said; "Dad... We need to talk." 

 

 


	2. Overnight conversation pt 2 Father and Daughter.

** Location: Luin city of hope/Lake Sinoa  
**

** Nighttime: 5:00AM. **

She wanted to talk.

He knows that she wants to hear the information of her husband's disappearances, but some part of him wanted her to remain clueless on the situation. Just the thought to break his daughter's hopes of ever having him returning back safe & sound is not sitting well with him.. And that's when it hit him. He can't keep this from her no matter how much he wanted to shield her of the pain of losing a spouse, the one that she promised to spend her forever with, no matter the heartache... She has a right to know. 

After all. He himself knows how it feels to lose a spouse.

"Let's talk downstairs so we won't wake up the children." She tells him getting up from the floor, putting her hand on the wall for support. Orion nodded his head in agreement. Walking ahead of her to the steps as she follows behind.

They made it to the living room where Orion had his meeting with the man. There are two cups sitting on the table, one was empty and the other was only half gone, had already grown cold over the hours since Hannah had served them.

Orion went to take a seat back on the couch while his daughter picking up the cups in her hands to take them to the kitchen. "Before we start. Would you like some tea?" She asked. "No, I'm good but I can take some water." He replied. Hannah nodded her head and went straight towards the kitchen. She came back a moment or two later with cups on a carryout tray and sat it down on the table. She hands him his water and took a seat next to them lifting her own drink to her lips.

"So how did your meeting went? Did you find out anything?" She asked. 

Orion drunk some of the water before replying to her question. "It went well. He manages to gather enough information in short amount of time than me over 3 years." He said. Hannah had a look of almost hopefulness before calming herself down. Having to remind herself there's a 50/50 chance that this news may not be good news. "Okay, what did he say. Did he manage to locate my husband?" Hannah asked. Orion gives her the documents that were given to him. She looks at him then back at the document in his hands and lightly took them from his hand. "What are these?" She said looking back in front of her father and the papers in her hand. 

"Those are records are from the Tower of Mana. There you'll see writing over here is the amount of time he was working, here it says the last day he works there." Orion explained. And this document is for the time he was working at Izoold, Asgard, Hima, Luin and finally Palmacosta." He pointed out. "As you can see there is nothing here that suggest any activities with the Ranch. You were right to believe in him, Hannah." She couldn't believe it. After years and years of defending him has come to this moment that she'd already known in her heart. He had absolutely nothing to do with the Desians or bandits which makes the rumors just that rumors.

"I told everyone that he wouldn't do something like this and they didn't believe me..." She whispered.

"Thank you for showing me this." 

Now that he'd told her the easy part, and now it is time for him to tell her the hardest part. "...there's something else you need to know," Orion stated. Hannah took her eyes off the documents as her father pulled out a locket from out his pocket and place the golden piece of jewelry on the table. Her eyes grew wide as she recognizes the oval-shaped piece of jewelry. "I'm sure you recognize this locket," Orion said. 

Hannah reached over to pick up it in her hands. Her finger lightly traces the vines over the top she then opening the simple lock to see inside that review a picture of her and the kids when they were younger. "W-Where did you got this from? This is...This is Anna's locket that her father give her but she'd.. give it to him before he left. Dad, please tell me how did you get this?" Hannah begged.

"He found it in the forest that surrounds Asgard Human Ranch it seems to been there for a while--" 

"Dad I know he had this with him the night he left! So please stop trying to break it to me softly and just tell me what happened to him!?" She said raising her voice. Orion nodded at her request. She's right. His daughter spent years preparing herself for this moment whatever how it may turn out. "Anna's locket was there because he was also there laying next to him. Hannah... He's...He's dead." Orion said. 

Hannah closes her eyes and repeatedly nodded her head. 

The truth is she already knew that he wasn't just going to through those doors and say; "Honey I'm home" after being missing for 3 years. But some part of her wishes he did just like that, coming back into their home with the welcoming arms of his family once again. Having her father confirming that not only he was found but he was also found dead. "My God... Is he still there?" Orion nodded. "I made a call to some of my workers to help me retrieved him and prepared for a burial when we return."

"He was a good man, although we didn't always get along with each other the one thing that we can agree upon is you and the kids. He was not only a good man but amazing father as well a husband to you. I used to think that he wasn't suited to be with you, I had my own doubts when you first told me that you two were dating. And then when you told me that you were getting married and I almost lost it right then and there that day. You were so mad at me for reacting like the way I did and told me to apologize for the way I had acted." He said.

"I know now that it wasn't my place to tell you who should've spent the rest of your life with. I only wish that the both of you made it farther as me and your mother had." Orion said solemnly.

Hannah attention went back to the locket in her hands. It has a little-dried blood coated on the edges;  ** _"Could this blood be his? Or someone else's blood?"_** She thought. "Dad there's blood on the edges. Did that man mention anything about a fight in the area?" She asked. 

"He was found near the Ranch so I will assume that there was something that happened. But we need to take into consideration that he might have been a prisoner there, Hannah." Orion replied.

"A prisoner from the ranch? Or you saying that my... My husband could've been there this whole time?" 

"I'm saying that there's possible.." 

More tears went down her eyes but this time she didn't wipe them away. "What was the state of his body when he found him?" Hannah asked. "He could only identify by his belongings because his body was already decomposed when he found him," Orion replied.

She looks back to the locket.

Anna will be happy to finally have this back in her possession. She thought. Firstly she needs to clean the dried blood & dirt off and a nice polish to remove the rust that builds up over by the harsh elements outside. Once she's done with that she is able to give it back to her daughter. "Anna will be wanted this back... How am I going to tell them, Dad?" She said voice starting to break. Orion places his hand on her shoulders and said. "You don't have to tell them alone, Hannah. I can try to explain to them at this best of my ability without reviewing too much on the situation. Hannah I know I wasn't always supported by your decisions but please let me in this time around. Let me help." He said.

She wiped away more tears as she leans over to give him a hug. "Thank you, Dad. I appreciate your help."

Orion returned her hug in full and kissed the top of her head. "No need to thanked me. I'm here for whatever you need; just ask and I will come running." He spoke softly.

Orion glance at the clock on the wall which read; 6:00 o'clock in the morning. How much he wanted to continue with their conversation but they have to put it off for another time to get some rest, and he has an early start in the morning to open the shop up and make preparation for a funeral once he gets back from retrieving his body. "Things are going to get better, not right away but down the road, things will get better for you and the kids in time...I promise you that," Orion said.

Hannah nodded.

"Okay, let's called it a night. When I find out anything else I would let you know. For the time being; Go back to bed get some rest and don't wake up until the clock says 12:00 pm."

"Thank you but I've to get the kids ready for school in the morning--"

"I got the kids. You need to rest." He interrupted.

"Okay. I let you win this one. Thanks, Dad." She replied. Hannah stood up and take the tray before her father said something about her bringing it back to the kitchen. She came back a moment later and give him a hug goodnight before heading up the stairs.

Orion took a long breath of air and then releasing it.

There's a lot to get done. First: He needs to get the kids ready for school and then head to the shop to gather his equipment needed to go to the forest near Asgard Ranch. Secondly; He has to talk to the kids about their father which isn't going to be easy for either of them to explain what happened. Thirdly; He has to bring his body back so they can finally give him a proper burial. Orion looked at the table noticing that Hannah left Anna's locket behind.

He leans over to pick up the item.

It needs some attention if this were to be giving back to Anna. He should take care of this so his daughter wouldn't have to when she wakes up. He gripped the locket in his hand and head for the stairs once he wakes up he has a lot to do but until then he should rest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've redone this chapter twice now and I have to say I like this one a lot better than my last. I took some from the old chapter one and added some new material to their conversation in hopes that it would match up with future chapters. 
> 
> If you know someone that can help me get better with my writing I am open ears, in this case, open eyes.
> 
> I started this way because I wanted to make Anna have some type of backstory. We don't know what she went through at the ranch most sincerely how was her childhood before so. That's why I wanted to make her more than just Kratos wife and Lloyd's mother, You know?
> 
> Anyway, I guess this will be the end for my notes. Remember to leave a kudos if you are liking this story so far and please leave a comment for feedback, I would love to hear from you on how I can make this story better.
> 
> Until then... see you at the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Luin, the city of water**

**Time: 12:00PM.**

Hannah decided to cremated her husband to fulfill his last wish to spread his ashes around the pine tree that is within the forest. It was something that they talk about when he was still here, it wasn't often but when did the topic come he said that if he so, unfortunately, dies before she does to turn his body into ashes and giving him back to the earth. She didn't like that he had brought topics of him dying or she'd die but knew it had to be made.

They discussed where the kids will go and who they will be staying with, plus other things as well. 

Hannah told him if she goes first then she would like to be buried along with her mother.

He, on the other hand, wanted to be cremated and have his body ashes to be spread around near a pine tree in the woods. She wanted him to change his mind and decide to be buried right next to her but she'd known that he loved wildlife he spent most of his childhood giving back to the earth so why it surprised to her that he'd ever want something like that. But that was his wish before he had left and whether she likes it or not.

Staying true to her word she holds onto a wooden box that has her husband.

Her children are standing beside her, Ryan on her right and Anna on her left side. She didn't have the strength to tell them herself, but thankfully her father did. Ryan took the news about his father founding and passing hard. Truth be told Hannah hadn't seen her son cried like that since he was 6 years old. It was heartbreaking to watch him, hearing him asked "How" and "Why" After the shock calmed and his tears had stopped. His grandfather assured him that it may not seem like things will get better but over time the pain of loss will dull each day, week, month, the year that pass by will be a little less difficult. That doesn't mean he will forget about him, more on the opposite actually. He will learn to really live without his father and continue the role of the man in the house for his younger sister.

After hearing his grandpa words he was ready for the role he is about to take for the family.

Anna was told differently from the way her older brother. Orion keeps some information out due to her age of being 7 years old unlike her brother at 12 who can understand a lot better. Not saying that she doesn't understand death, she does. Anna knows when someone dies they're no longer with the living anymore but they are still with them in spirit. Since she has a clear understanding of the subject of death it didn't take long for her to know that her father wasn't coming home the way they thought he would.

He hasn't given her as much detail about what happened. And he wasn't going to tell her the state he was in when the found him, but he let her know the same thing he told Ryan that the losing someone you loved is going to painful but over time they will learn how to continue living without him but he's there in spirit protecting them. She cried clinging to her mother's lap burying her head into her chest. Hannah holds her close not wanting to let her go, not until her cries slow down into mere whimpers.

it was a quiet yet peaceful ceremony. Only a small amount of people was invited. Besides for her children and father; there was some long-term friends and a few other that she'd knew through her father only by name alone. There was also a couple of her father's workers who had helped bring him home and cremated his body so she wouldn't have to. Luin doesn't have a graveyard site whoever dies will be bury in another location. The ones that were created will be giving back to the earth.

Although now it has been a whole month since she and her kids say their goodbyes. She doesn't feel any different than she'd had three years ago. Learning to live without him and taking care of the kids on her own was hard; continue to do so still to this day. Getting them ready in the morning, disciplining when they are bad. And all the other things he misses out on. This time he'll get to see it all watching them from above as one of their guardian angels.

* * *

**Location: Luin the city of water/Fighting Spirit weapon shop**

**Time: 6:00am**

Orion is in the kitchen getting things ready for work as well pack up his lunch for the day. The house was pretty quiet in the early morning hour, usually, the kids will be running around or arguing about something non-important. Hannah will be getting ready for work and make their lunches for school.

These days are different. Ever since their father/husband was found dead. 

Hannah's way of grieving is to stay busy taking care of her kids and working; Like what she's doing right now. Ryan is taking in his new role very well as expected. He took care of his little sister when their mom couldn't and took care of his mother by helping around the house or help her at work during the weekends. After school, he would help him at the weapon shop. Orion thanks his grandson for taking on something that not many 13-year-olds will do.

Anna missed her father there's no doubt about it. She would ask questions here in there but later dropped. Some of those questions will go to him because in her words: "I don't want to upset mommy whenever I ask about him." He then will reassure her that her father will always be watching over them. Then after that, she'd drop the subject and move on to something else.

She's a little too young to handle the type of stuff that her older brother is doing so she helps with making dinner and cleaning.

He was about to leave out the door when he hears the little true sounds of his 7-year-old granddaughter running down the stairs with a backpack on her back. "Grandpa wait for me!" She shouted coming towards him with high speed. "Anna slow down before you break something." He said closing back the door.

She smiles and slows down to meet him at the door.

"Are you leaving for work yet." She asked. 

"I was about to. Is there something you need before I go?" He replied. 

"Un-huh," Anna said.

"Okay, what is it that you want Anna. You have to make it quick because I have to go to open up the shop." He tells her. "I want to come with you to work grandpa. Can I please go with you?" She begged to jump around. "Anna is going to be a long day and besides you still have to do the rest of your homework. Your mother will be upset if I take you without doing that first." He stated.

"But grandpa I don't want to stay in this house alone.." She whines.

"Ms. Thompson will check up on you while we are gone." He said.

"The lady that always smells like menthol?"

"Anna!" He scolded out her name. Anna has always been that type of child who always tells the truth, and sometimes those things can be rude. Although the woman does in fact smell like menthol he should condone her for saying something like that about her elders.

"I'm sorry grandpa I shouldn't say that." She apologizes. 

Orion sighed and accepted her apology. 

"So can I grandpa?" She asked obviously not dropping the subject. Just like her mother when she was her age he thought. "Sure." He said caving in. "But you have to do your homework while I work, alright."

"Yes, Sir!" Anna said cheerfully.

It made Orion happy to see his grandchild excited to come with him. He guesses it is fair for her to tag along since Ryan is out helping their mother at the item shop. He opens the door letting Anna go through first and then himself closing it behind them. Orion locked the door putting the keys back inside his back pocket. "Ready to go?" He asked. Anna nodded her head as he took her hands walking upwards to the shop.

"Good morning mister Irving." A neighbor greeted attending to his garden.

"Morning Richard." He responds while holding up his hand. "Nice day we're having. I thought I'd water my garden before gets too late." 

"Well, you have plenty of time on doing that." He replied. The man did a short chuckle. "Oh, you have your granddaughter today. I didn't see her there because how short she is." Anna poking her head out to look behind his leg when she hears her name. "Yeah, she's coming along with me," Orion replied.

"Ah, she looks just like her mother." 

"She does every day." He said looking down at her as she looks up at him and smiles.

"Heard about what happened to her husband. Tell me how is our Hannah doing?" He asked.

"She's getting through it. I'm just helping her whatever way I can with the kids." Orion responded. The man nods his head. "That's good. As long she's has you and the kids she'll get through it." He said.

"Grandpa we're going to be late.." Anna said tugging on his hand. Orion glances down at her and looks back at Richard. "Sorry. I have to open the shop up and Anna here is starting to get restless."

"Oh. Go on don't let me keep you any longer than I already had. You have a wonderful day with your grandpa little Anna." He said. Anna wave goodbye as Orion continues on their walk to the weapon shop. They continue their walk for a half hour and nearly make it in time to open the shop.

Orion let go of Anna's hand and search through his pocket for the set of keys. He mumbles something to himself as he tried to locate them letting out a huff of breath. "Grandpa?" Anna said looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "In a moment Anna. Grandpa is looking for his keys." He said still searching.

Anna walks away and went down the steps to the sets of rocks picking one up from the ground. "I thought I had it with me when I left. Maybe I left them behind being so focused on Anna and forgot the keys on the way out." He said.

"Grandpa," Anna called again.

"Wait a minute Anna I have to find my--" 

He heard the shaking sounds of his keys right behind him. Orion turns his head to look and saw Anna standing there holding his keys in between her little fingers. "Mommy always said when keys are missing or forgotten that there's always another set of them hidden somewhere that is easy to find but hard for outsiders," Anna said handing him back the keys. Orion gladly takes them back from his granddaughter saying thanks as he unlocks the door.

Orion let Anna in first coming after her once she is fully inside shutting the door turning on the lights.

"You can put your things over there by those chests over there and get settled. I'm going out back to finish the swords I was doing the other day." He tells her. Anna nodded her head to let him know that she was listening and went to put her stuff away like he had told her to do.

Orion went to the back area and came back a few minutes later with two set of crates and sitting them down. He then went back to get another set of crates doing the same with them. They won't open until 8:00 am and it is nearly 7:00 am so he only has an hour to set the new weapons up on display before switching the signs from a close one to an open one. Orion took a look at his granddaughter taking her school work out from her backpack.

Should he ask for her help?

He doesn't want her to handle anything sharp that will hurt herself if she wasn't careful; He wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother if something would've happened to her. Maybe she could do something that's less dangerous for her like.

Orion look at the shelves In front of him. There's something she could do for him, Yeah that's it. "Anna, could you help your grandpa with some things?" He asked.

"I need a hand." 

"Ok, Grandpa," Anna said happily putting away her stuff. She loves school but it is boring having to study on a weekend where there are other things she would rather do on Saturdays & Sundays. She came to her grandfather as soon as she was done putting her things away and stand in front of him waiting for whatever he'd needed her for.

"What do you need help with," Anna said. 

"Yes, could you help your grandpa by stocking up those shelves up for me?" He asked her pointing at the shelves behind him.

"Sure. Where's the stuff?" Orion leans down and picks up one the heavy crates, placing it on top of the marble countertop. "In here. Just let me break the seal and take them out for you, then you can start filling up the shelves." He told taking a crowbar to it, cracking the top open. There are strains of hays falling out the wooden crate as he took out the items. Anna looking at the items, they're beautiful charms with each and every one of them had their own purpose like; Healing, caring for poisons, paralysis, stun charm to prevent stun ailments. A Talisman charm to increases physical defenses. And another shiny object that she hadn't seen before.

Orion finished taking the accessories out for her. "Now I want you to put these on the shelves as careful and neatly as possible." He said giving her directions. "Alright, grandpa," Anna replied. She picks one of the accessories and stands on her tippy-toes trying to reach the shelves. Anna grunted in frustration as she tried again, again and again, but still haven't put one up there.

"Grandpa!?" Anna called.

"I need help." She said. Orion came back to her side to see what she needed.

"Yes, Anna?" 

"I need help. I can't reach it....I'm too short." Anna whined. He told her to hold on a moment, saying that he'll be right back. Her grandfather came back with a two step-ladder and set it near her. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up and put you on top of the countertop." He suggested. "But please don't fall off or your mother is going to be pretty upset with me if we get back and you're hurt." He begged. 

"Grandpa why you keep saying that?" Anna questioned.

"Because it is true." He responded.

Orion bends over to pick up her and stood her on top of the counter. "There you go. If you had to come down use the step-ladder." He said going back to the other side of the shop. "Thanks, grandpa," Anna said happily now that she can put the items up now. After about 20 minutes of pure concentration, Anna was done setting the accessories up nicely like her grandfather had wanted. "Grandpa! I'm all done!" Anna shouted as she slowly came down from off the ladder onto the wooden floor.

"Grandpa did you heard me?" Anna said.

"I said I was finished."

Orion was hanging two swords on the wall when his granddaughter came up to him. "Just a second. I'd have to be really careful while hanging these." After he was done he came down from his own step-ladder and she took him by the hand over to front shelves.

He took a look at her work feeling proud of the job well done. "Good job Anna. It looks nice." He said.

"Thanks for your help. You can get back to your homework." Anna nodded. She runs back to the steps area once again pulling out her notebooks & markers, pens and pencils box. Orion smiles at her and went back to hang the swords up for display.

It took Anna 30 minutes to do her homework; which wasn't a lot for her to get done. Only some math and pre-history lesson on the goddess Martel of the four seals location she'd visited on her journey of regeneration. She closes her books and looks over to her grandfather who was finishing putting the last of the blades on the stock. Anna put her things back in her backpack and quietly walked over to him not wanting to the disrupt him as he was working. 

She waited a couple of minutes until he'd was done setting the last of the weapons and the armor in place so she could speak. "Grandpa?" Anna said. Gearing for another round of her questions in that same gentle tone of voice she will start off with whenever she had something on her mind. "Yea, What is it?" He responded.

"Was that why Daddy hadn't come home? Because he was already dead?" Anna asked.

At first, he didn't know where all of this suddenly came from until he'd look down at his granddaughter playing with the chain around her necklace. Anna talks about her Dad but never anything about his death before at least, not to him or her mother. She must've have thought about it for a while now.

"I am afraid so...." He told her softly. 

"Mommy cries a lot. I saw her the other night crying in her bedroom before tucking me in bed." Orion nodded. "Yeah, I know she'd have been; but don't worry about your mother she'll get through this. It won't be easy but things will get better for her, you and your brother." He said.

"She acts like she wasn't crying when I asked her about it. On top of that mommy won't answer any of my questions about him." Anna said keeping her down still toying with her chain neckless. "And then she would give me such a sad look before excusing herself to another room. I'm afraid that every time I bring up daddy to her she would shut down on me." Her little voice was starting to break as her grandfather came down from the step-ladder to place a firm but gentle hand on top of her head.

"Ask me." He said. 

"Whatever you want to know, ask me." Anna looks up at him with those big beautiful eyes of hers and nodded. He picks her up and sat her on top of the now empty crates.

"Let's talk kiddo. Anything you want to know no holding back."

Anna thinks for a moment and then beamed up with her question. "How did Mommy and Daddy meet?" She asked. "They met at the age of 6 and 7 years old, your mother was 6 and your father was 7. It was during the time I and your late-grandmother were rolled your mother into the same school you and your brother go to today. Your father was already a student there. And from there they just always got along with each other until days that they weren't, but what to expect from young kids nowadays" He said.

"He was kinda like Ryan for the most part but very talkative like you are. So making friends wasn't hard for him and that was the part your mother loved about him. Now I don't when they started dating, What I do know they tell me when he was working for me over the summer when they were teenagers."

"Daddy and Mommy were teenagers when they started to date?"

"Yes," Orion replied.

"And Daddy used to work here? Wow, I never knew that." Anna said.

"Well, now you know," Orion replied.

"Grandpa, how long did he work here?" She asked.

"Until He married your mother. I believe he started working at the Church of Martel and from there the Tower of Mana. His last job was at Palmacosta doing something under the church. You see Anna, your father was a good hard working man, and a great father to your kids and husband to your mother... I wished I had the chance to tell him that in person." Orion mumbled the last part. 

Anna young ears had caught what he said and she asks him why.

"I'd wasn't fair to him at first. I didn't saw him the way I do now back then." He started off. 

"I more look at him as a guy who took my daughter away from me. Since then, I've changed my views on him the last time I saw him a few years ago. And you know what?" 

"What?" Anna repeated. 

"I'm glad I did," Orion replied patting her on the head again.

"Now any more questions?" He asked. 

Anna giggled shaking her head no. "Good for now." She replied jumping down from the wooden crates. Orion sighed to finally being off the hook at least in his granddaughter's words of "For now." echoing inside his head. And to get only two answers from him plus be happy with what she'd had heard was good. Anna will normally ask a bunch of them until getting answers that she is satisfied. He believes she will make a perfect interrogator when she's all grow up.

"Anna, can you flip the sign for me?" Orion asked.

"Okay," Anna said.

She went to the door and did as her grandfather had told her and flipping the sign from a close to an open to finally start their day.

* * *

Evening clouds started to develop in the brightly-redden sky as the sun setting down to the horizon, disappearing to another side of the earth. Orion was dealing with his next to the last customer on buying a very nice blade for beginners used while Anna was sitting on the stairs steps, quietly playing with her locket around her neck. "You are one lucky man today, this is our last one." She hears her grandfather saying to the customer. "Here's everything you will need and come back."

"Thanks." The man said.

"Have a nice evening sir," Orion said.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you help me? I am having trouble with finding a good charm that can help with illnesses." Said a young man.

"Yes, I'll be there just a second." Orion put some money away that the man had given him for the sword and went around to help out the customer. "What is it that you'd need again?" Orion asked. "I need something that will help with illness" The man replied.

"We have only a poison and paralysis charms here. They won't cure you but prevent you from getting those ailments. If you want something for curing, I recommend going to my other shop that sells items for that kind of things. My daughter runs the shop during the weekdays & weeknights." Orion told the young man.

The man look shocked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What kind of shop is this? Are you sure there isn't something useful somewhere at the back?" He asked. Slowly getting annoyed by this man's attitude, Orion let out a sighed keeping himself calm with a professional attitude that he has to show in front of his 7-year-old granddaughter who is watching him as he speaks. "I know whats in my inventory. I'd show you your choices and I even recommended my other shop that is being run by my daughter."

Anna could hear in the tone of her grandfather's voice that this isn't going to end well for the young man pushing his button.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I've been in that place multiple times before and they don't have anything worth my money." He said arrogantly. "Then, by all means, sir you can take your money and as well that rude attitude of yours and leave my shop," Orion commented.

The young man got upset by Orion's comment and turn around storm off but not without a few hands uncalled for gestures as continue to walk away. Orion sigh again. He hates dealing with these type of people like him. Where are the manners in young people today? Has it really went away from humanity for so long to the point parents just doesn't care that their child acting such way. His kids weren't like that at all growing up. And there are his grandkids; Ryan looks about 7 years younger than him while Anna is still so young but she'd act with respect to anyone no matter the age. The same can be said for his other daughter's children.

Nevermind that for right now. He has to get this shop close and take his granddaughter home before dinner.

"Alright, kiddo time to gather your things so we can leave." He said.

"Okay... Anna replied. She went up the stairs to collect some stuff she left up there. Orion could still hear the clicking sounds of her dress shoes hitting each step until she reached the top. As she was getting ready as the tool, looks the time to clean off the countertop. He was sweeping the floors when the sounds of the bell above the door rung indicating someone just walks in. "We're close," Orion said back turn against the door. There was no response to his statement only silence.

He knew whoever came into his shop hadn't left because the bell would've made the same sound as you were coming out. "I'd said we're closed," Orion repeated. He turns around to see who had come inside but was surprised to see three men in identical uniforms standing in front of the door smirking at him. There isn't a doubt in mind of who they are by looking at them but at all times... why come now. "Desian.Why are you here?" Orion asked.

"What does it look like an old man." The one on the left said.

"We came here for the packages that you suppose to make remember? Or have you forgotten already? Is just like y'all humans to forget something important with that small brains of yours." The Desian on the left continues to rant on until the Desian in the middle rises up his hand to silence him.

"Enough already." He spoke looking at the man.

He then turns his attention back to Orion. 

"Orion you know why we're here. And you miss the last deadline a month ago so you can see why we came little early than normal." He said calmly.

"Things had come up that I am sure you are aware of by now. So I couldn't go through with the shipment for that reason alone." Orion said putting the broom away behind him. "So you decided to just ignore the fact of our deal and continue on with your merry way. Well, let me make this clear, Orion. We had a deal; You provide the weapons and accessories, item supplies and return we will leave this little town of yours alone. Now since you were the one he broke the deal first. What do you think is going to happen?" He stated.

"It wasn't my intention to not follow through with the shipment. But don't take out on everybody, I will make sure everything goes to you in a few days." Orion said. His eyes keep glancing up at the balcony above him in order to spot Anna. When he saw the top of her head picking out from the corner of the stairs he knew that she was hiding, not well but well enough. He just hopes it's good enough for the Desian to not spot her.

"Why are you keep glancing up there? Someone here eh?" Said the one on the right side.

Orion tried to keep his eyes on them not wanting the attention to fall on his granddaughter. If they know she was here there isn't a doubt in his mind that they'd use her in order to get what they want. "I thought I heard one of those Katz on the roof again." He comes up with hoping that it is was bought.

They seem to have bought the excuse and got back on the conversation. "So it wasn't your intention. I'm pretty sure the boss would love to hear when he comes for a visit. And let's not forget about these townspeople learning their neighborhood weapon salesman have been providing goods to us? Not only they would feel betrayed but also a sense of loathing from you." Said the one in the middle again.

He's right. Whatever how you look at it he was still assisting them, though he is doing it for the people in this town including his family they would feel betray regardless.

Orion was about to speak again when he heard crackling sounds from above him. "What's that sound?" Desian on the right said. "Whatever it is; it wasn't on the roof this time. Sounds like it was coming from upstairs." Replied the Desian on the left.

"Who else is here, Orion." The middle Desian question.

"Nobody. I was closing down the shop when you came. It's empty besides for us." He stated.

"Nobody huh?" 

"You two. Go check upstairs and see if someone is up there and bring whoever is it down. We're going to let them join the meeting of ours and show this old man what happens when we caught you in a lie. The man voiced maliciously. As told the two started to walk the stairs, climbing each step with their iron boots. Orion was reeling inside. He didn't want to blow his cover on reacting going those steps but at the same time, he doesn't want to find Anna.

How could he get them to stop without showing concerned about what they will find up there? He was running out options when he has thought of something.

"Wait. Let's make a deal." Orion said. 

The two stopped when he spoke looking from where they were. 

"I'm listening." He said.

He doesn't want to do this but it will keep his granddaughter safe as well buy him some time. "I'll give you the ones I have one stock now, plus items and accessories. All I ask once I hand over you three disappear without no one seeing you. I don't want to cause a panic because you guys have been seen. As for the rest; give me another month and I have them waiting near the usual place." Orion spoke. He hopes that this deal will work out giving him enough time to create some more weapons.

Desian seems to give it some thought.

"Alright. I accept your deal." He replied. He lifts his hand up to call the two Desians from off the stairs. "We do things your way, Orion. I will let my boss know about this meeting of ours." He said turning his back towards the door. "Whatever you are hiding must be important for you to give in like that." 

Orion stayed silent looking at the man's back.

"You'll see us again." He said opening the door and as they left the shop.

Alone now Orion took a deep breath and let it out;  ** _"What am I doing? What am I doing? All of this is getting out of hand. And by having them coming here on my welcome mat isn't going to look again for me. The same suspicion they had for my son-in-law is also going to be put upon me. But this time I am the one who is actually sending the enemy goods. Yes, it is to protect my family and this town but I feel guilty about keeping this from keeping this from my family."_**

**_"And Anna she would've been found if I hadn't given them want they wanted. I don't know what I will do if something were to happen to her had they went up there."_ ** Orion was so deep in his own thoughts to point he hadn't taken notice of her little feet running down the steps and her arms wrapped around his waist. Her crying being muffled by his clothes. He places a gentle hand on top of her head. "Gr-Grandpa I was so scared... T-That I was going to be found." She sobbed.

Orion grabbed her arms and bend down to pick her up in his arms, holding onto her tightly. Anna continues to sob as on his shoulders. "I know, I know." He whispers. "Grandpa wasn't going to let them. That's why I give them what they'd wanted in order for them to leave." He said.

"But grandpa is sorry that you're frightened. And soon he's going to find another way to deal with the Desians."

"I promise..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I'm back and forth on chapter one, two and seven on my fanfiction.net account and again up here doing chapter 3 today is the deadline for me to post this. Since I don't own hard drive I couldn't save my chapters and have to take so much time writing non-stop or risk losing everything I work on this chapter. 
> 
> If you have an account up here then you know what I mean.
> 
> I don't know when chapter four will be posted. Maybe once I am done with chapter 2 and 3 on fanfic.net I will start the next chapter. Anyway, let me know how I did good or bad within reason.
> 
> I'll see ya next time.


	4. NOTICES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait if anyone is reading this story and waiting for an updated. Unfortunately, this isn't an update but I am letting you know that I will be posting some more chapters here soon. I've been working on the last three chapters on my other account which you can read the first two chapters up there under the same name.
> 
> I just got done with redoing Chapter 3/4 which will be updated in a few days and five as we speak. I haven't forgotten about this story or where I'm headed for there. I'm currently at chapter 7 and have a lot of drafts that haven't been edit yet. I also have to redo the one I have up here because I notice some mistake I made and have to go back to fix. 
> 
> If you can't wait for the update up here then check my fanfiction.net account/Zelda355.
> 
> I'm getting to the point of annoying you guys with my constant updating very soon. Oh, and the reason for the delayed is because I was sick twice and one of the colds came from my baby nephew. And you know those type of colds can linger for a long time. Plus getting headaches isn't fun neither. But enough from my health crisis for now.
> 
> But anyway guys. Keep reading and send any type of feedback for me. I'm not the type of person to beg but I am begging. Please DM me if you have any ideas about this story or give me some for a new one. I would like to hear them. As always, thank you and until next time.

**[Temporary post]**

**Author's Note:**

> In Orion's conversation with his guest, Anna can only hear bits and pieces into the conversation. She doesn't hear all of the important details until later one in the story. But she did hear the part about the rumors that were being spread around town that her father working with Desians or bandits, maybe both. She doesn't know-time is really dead and won't into chapter 3. 
> 
> Oh yeah; Anna is 7-years-old and Ryan is 13/14-years-old and Hannah's is married to their father but she kept her maiden name which is her Orion's sir name Irving. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you do leave a kudos for my story thank you and I will see you on the next updated...Until then, stay tuned.


End file.
